Heated Hearts
by therainydaykids
Summary: Summer is here, and Mineral towns love pentagon is heating up. Claire loves Kai, but Kai has his sights set on Karen. Claire's best friend Gray is head over heels for her and Mary fancies Gray but is way to shy to say anything. T for slight language, R
1. Arrival

**Heated Hearts**

**Summary**: Summer is coming, and Minerals Towns love pentagon is heating up. Claire has been in love with Kai ever since Summer two years ago but Kai has his sights set on Karen. But Karen is best friends with Popuri so a relationship with her ex is sort of out of the question. Claire's best friend Gray is head of heels for her but Claire is totally clueless. Mary the shy librarian fancies Gray but is to quiet to say anything. Pairings a secret, cracked pairings ensued.

T for slight language and sexual referances later on.

Talk about a massive love pentagon… MaryGrayClaireKaiKaren....love really is a bitch, isn't she?

Enjoy...

_Claire POV_

My eyes flitted up through the obscurity, squinting slightly as I tried to make out what time it was. A seemingly impossible task to anyone but me, but years of sleepless nights had trained me in the art of superb night vision. I had often considered investing in a digital clock but I loathed any miniscule amount of light penetrating the shadows of my room when I was trying to catch some Z so the mere thought of light up digits was enough to make me shudder. 11:59pm. One minute to go. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the god forsaken second hand, and with every tick I could feel my dread mounting. _Tick Tock, Tick Tock. _Crap, crap, crap, crap. Midnight. It is officially the beginning of Summer and it marks the next thirty days of my inevitable torture. There was no way I would be able to shake the image of that flawless tan skin and mesmerizing chocolate eyes now, seeing as he would be here in flesh and blood to infiltrate my life-along with ninety percent of my daydreams. But I couldn't blame him, not really…What sane person could blame that level of perfection? I held my own bloody idiocy responsible. I chastised my disgustingly love-sick mind constantly as I tried in absolute and utter vain to _force _him out of my heart. But of course there was the miniscule part of me that always,_ always _won. That small, fleeting atom of hope never failed to keep him imprisoned there. It was that hope that flooded my mind with unrealistic images of me and Kai entwined together, me and Kai walking along the beach hand in hands….Kai's lips pressed against my own….

**

I rushed out the door in a flurry, eager to be first down at the dock so if I was particularly lucky I would be able to steal a few moments alone with Kai. I glanced hastily at the mirror before grimacing, the heat had not been kind to my blond tresses nor had the late night to my eyes. I diverted my eyes away quickly trying to rid myself of the image I had just seen. My usually sleek locks had become uncharacteristically frizzy and my eyes had dramatic bags attached underneath, proving my point that my body refused point blank to co-operate with me. Ever. The ridiculously fast speed in which I was running was most likely not helping with the hair dilemma but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except him. Hair streaking behind me I skidded to a halt at the steps that led to the beach. I froze, panting ever so slightly.

What the hell was I doing here? Was I honestly trying to torture myself? God, it was times like this that I actually believed the philosophy of "dumb blondes". Encounters with Kai only lead to ridiculously flushed skins and copious amount of internal cringing. So why on earth was I trying to inflict that on myself? Had I gone insane or subconsciously suicidal? It was a tribute to how much I longed to see him that made me descend those steps (at a more human pace) with the knowledge that I was about to make a complete and utter idiot of myself. I saw him immediately; my eyes were attuned to that exact striking shade of his skin and the rich of purple of his bandanna. Hearing the quiet crunch of my footsteps in the sand he turned around casually allowing my brain to go into overdrive as it tried to process that amount of sheer sexiness.

"Claire, what brings you here so early? Not that I'm complaining gorgeous" Kai's alluring accent was in complete harmony with the scenery and it was impossible not to blush slightly as his voice caressed my name.

"Word on the street is that an exotic traveller has just arrived in Mineral Town, had to come see for myself" The words leapt out of my mouth before I could stop them but thankfully I managed to keep my voice light, so he couldn't hear the burning truth behind them.

"And…?" He prompted smoothly, his trademark smirk teasing his lips.

"I hate to say I'm disappointed, it's only you" He chuckled to himself and I couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Still in denial, are we?" His voice rang through, cocky and defiant but I refused to fall prey to his charm.

"Still got an over inflated ego?" I challenged, my eyes lighting up.

"Ah how I have missed you Claire" He said winking, flirtatiousness lacing his voice. My insides literally began to salsa around as I process his words. Kai _missed _me. I remained under the masquerade that I didn't care though, there was no way I was going to cave. Yet.

"Wish I could say the same" If only Kai knew, If only Kai knew how each season rolled by endlessly as I both dreaded and longed for Summer and by default his arrival. "But I will admit, summer just isn't the same without you" The mock hurt Kai had plastered on his face from my earlier comment transformed rapidly into smugness.

"Of course it's not darling, who else would you scab free snow cones off?"

"I'm sure if I asked extra nicely Doug he could knock me up one" I replied innocently, as if I didn't have some inhuman fetish for raspberry snow cones.

"I never took you for a woman who would settle for second best" He countered.

"Touché" I said reluctantly, giving way to the truth. Kai's cooking was superior contrary to popular belief and I would be a fool to deny it. "So, speaking of snow cones…" I trailed off, my eyes ridden with pathetic hope. Although snow cones certainly were delicious, I had of course an ulterior motive and the many times I had apparently visited the Sea Shack to sample them, the real reason was to spend as many minutes in Kai's company as possible and create fuel for my indecent thoughts. So my guilt of the façade heightened as Kai beamed a yes, his teeth looking whiter than ever as they contrasted starkly with his dark skin.

"If I didn't know you any better I would say that you only came to see me 'cause of the food" Kai's brows were creased slightly as he tried to contemplate the impossible. I wasn't lying when I said he had a massive ego even if his looks justified it.

"Lucky you know better then" In all honesty I was rather proud of myself, I hadn't been reduced to my usual demeanour of a stuttering, overly flushed farm girl. In fact our good natured bantering could almost be considered as flirting. I was so immersed in self gratitude however that I didn't notice that Kai had begun to saunter off towards the lodge.

"Coming babe?" Humiliation jolted me out of my reverie and I quickly jogged to his side. He casually flicked on the lights, gesturing for me to follow him inside. It was a pleasant surprise to note how familiar the yellow table cloths and searing cool air had become as I took the seat closest to the counter. I watched in awe as he gradually crushed the ice, his face alight with concentration before drizzling a dashing of red onto the ice. "Raspberry, of course" He murmured, adapting to the peaceful vibe of his lodge as he placed the icy wonder in front of me.

"Of course" I muttered, shovelling a big spoonful of freezing raspberry goodness into my mouth but much to my regret my face began to contort rather unattractively due to the brain freeze that was now reaping havoc on my body. And of course fate wasn't finished being a bitch because soon enough I began to wheeze and splutter, much to Kai's amusement. Yeah now's about the time a massive black hole comes and sucks me up into another universe, preferably one where I am not totally incompetent at being normal.

Ha, dream on.

"You know…" Kai began in between sniggers "Body heat is excellent at warming yourself up; perhaps I can offer my own services?"

A young and painfully beautiful brunette waltzed in just at that moment and once again I found myself cursing my rotten luck, kudos Karen on ruining the moment. "Gosh Kai, buy the girl a drink first" Yeah Karen would know _all _about drinking. I had had no previous qualms with Karen apart from the slight twinge of jealousy here and there due to her unfathomable beauty, no problems until of course now. I loathed her now with every atom in my body. I loathed her for interrupting what could have been the best moment of my life. I loathed Karen for sparking that unmistakable lust in Kai's eyes, a lust I could never trigger with my own mediocre appearance.

"Is that a hint?"Kai teased turning his back to me, so he could take in as much of Karen's splendour as possible. Karen bestowed Kai with a smile that we mere mortals spent hours in front of the mirror trying to replicate.

"Well you know I am partial to a wine or two…" Or maybe five, six or seven? Karen's voice chimed like a sirens, and Kai was well and truly under her spell.

"8 O'clock at the inn tonight cool with you?" Kai suggested, his voice tinged, with I swear, desperation. I leaned back in the comfortable seats all but forgotten.

"It's a date" Ok this is _so _not what happened in my head. In my mind Karen declined Kai's offer and floated off, whilst contemplating her own inhuman perfection she would be hit by Barleys tractor. Kai who is now totally ridden with grief would become completely dependant on yours truly and whilst I was comforting his poor, fractured soul he would fall completely in love with. "Anyways…" Karen declared "I have to get going to meet Popuri, I only really popped in to say welcome" Oh yeah, cause the beach is _totally_ on the way to the Poultry Farm.

"Kay, tell Popuri I said hi, and to come visit me anytime" There was a trace of guilt in Kai's words and I knew why, the whole of Mineral town would know why. Last year Kai completely broke Popuri's heart by breaking up with her, for no apparent reason. But if you were me, who had been rendered invisible by Karen, the reason was pretty damn obvious.

"Will do, catcha tonight Kai" Karen flashed her pearly teeth one last time before turning on her heel and gliding out the door, basking in the glory of her beauty.

"See ya" Kai's eyes grazed Karen's body one last time, lingering there long after she had disappeared from sight. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the lodge as I searched furiously through my brain for something to say.

Once again my body proved uncooperative as the best I came with was "So, a date with Karen eh?"

"Claire…? Huh?" Kai turned around gradually, his mind registering my pitiful existence again. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you must have heard that" Bitterness welled inside me as Kai's confirmed the worst. I was nothing to him, any hope I had previously had vanished in an instant. I was just invisible, pathetic Claire. Well there was seriously no point damaging my heart any further or wasting his time, it was time to find Gray and have a long winded rant about the injustice of life.

"You know what, I actually have to leave too, thanks for the snow cone" I gestured at the melted red waste.

"Oh okay then, it was nice seeing you again" Kai's voice was distant, and there was definitely none of the crestfallenness I had witness earlier with Karen's departure.

"Likewise, bye" Tears threatened to break through my eyes as I tried to work out who I should direct my hurt to; Kai the love of my life or Karen the overly gorgeous yet seemingly innocent object of Kai's affections. It wasn't until I was halfway home that the answer hit me: It was no ones fault but my own dreary looks and dull personality. I allowed one tear to caress my cheek as the realization crushed me.

**So, Karen vs Claire, the war is on! Who do you want to win? **

**Woah, isn't Claire the little spiteful drama queen? Ahaha, I love making my Claire an annoying brat because it makes a refreshing change from all the sues. Don't worry brat haters like myself; Gray is in the next chapter and that's when a whole new, less whiny side of Claire comes out. **

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated ^__^**


	2. Heat

**Hey :D This chapter introduces us to the wonderful Gray and the less than wonderful Mary –yay-**

**P**_**ixiebby**_**: **Thankyou for your kind words ^^ I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Shimmerleaf: **Go Team Claire. Is it weird I barrack for my own characters? Haha, Karen's not to bad, she is just some slightly annoying overly perfect girl…

**.xXRuthieCutieXx.:** Another Team Claire. Karen certainly is unpopular but something tells me Mary is going to be even more unpopular…I'm not a big fan of Gray and Mary, they seem way to platonic don't they? But Karen and Kai, I really do like them seeing as there both flirts (in my opinion). But, don't think that gives anything away :P Just because I don't like a couple doesn't mean I wont write it.

**Tinkies: **Ohh, another Graire fan. Any other pairing with Claire should almost be considered crack. I hope that this chapter is just as fantastically awesome.

**FarmerRosie: **Thankyou for the kind words and I hope it remainds captivating and interesting. 3

**eble10: **Ohh, a KaixClaire fan! Mmm, Karen's perfection has a tendency to annoy doesn't it?

**Enjoy…**

_Claire POV_

Fuming, and devoured in self pity I stomped through the cobbled paths of Mineral Town in a desperate search for a certain strawberry blonde blacksmith, cursing the unfortunate fact that it was Thursdays of all days. I was pleading to the Goddess above that he wouldn't be in the library, but well, my chances weren't looking to high. For some unfathomable reason Mary harboured a rather intense disliking for me and whilst she was pleasant on the surface, her eyes would never fail to slice daggers into me when she thought my back was turned. After discovering to my dismay that the inn was Gray-free I began to brace myself for the inevitable. It seemed pathetic to say the least that I was getting so worked up about visiting a Library for god's sake, but Mary had decided to hone her skills in mind chilling death stares, due to I assumed, the lack of anything else to do. There was only so much reading one could indulge before turning completely insane after all. Ever so tentatively I opened the door and peered inside, relishing in the cool air. After spotting the familiar tufts of reddish hair protruding from beneath his trademark cap I breathed a sigh of relief, infinitely glad that I didn't have to feign interest in Mary's eclectic mix of books. Or any books for that matter.

"Claire" Mary whispered curtly, glancing up for a split second from whatever book she had decided to torture her brain with. Gray peered up as well, his face a mixture of both delight and shock.

"Hi Mary!" I exclaimed, deliberately shattering the whole 'peaceful Library vibe'. I made sure to go way to over the top in the enthusiasm department too for added hilarity. From the corner of my eye I could see Gray rolling his eyes but I was too busy chuckling silently to care.

"Are you here to read?" Mary asked in a manner that suggested that she very much doubted I was able too.

"Actually no, I came here to see Gray" I chirped innocently, plastering a grin on my face.

"Ah" Her voice never ceased to be infuriatingly quiet, ticking me off all the more. I wandered over casually to sit beside Gray, knowing full well that Mary would begin shooting me filthy looks at any moment.

"Want to come for a walk or something?" I murmured, not wanting to inflict any more death stares than necessary on myself. Gray folded his book closed, nodding in response, his expression wary as he took in Mary's less than pleased look at having there 'sacred' afternoon ritual cut short. I could feel Mary's silver orbs trailing our backs as we strode out the door, both of us determined not to meet her glance. Summer certainly hadn't hesitated in its arrival and the afternoon sun scorched down upon Gray and me as we searched in vain for any sign of shade.

I opened my mouth to begin my rant but Gray cut me short, taking in my expression. "Let me guess, you saw Prince Charming today" It wasn't a question, it didn't have to be. Where else would I be in summer? Gray somehow knew about my infatuation with Kai although I never told him. I didn't have to I suppose, he and I had the uncanny ability to know exactly what the other was feeling. It was one of the upsides (or downsides) in being best friends for two years. "And you completely mortified yourself again" Once again it wasn't a question, Gray knew this distressed look all to well because it definitely wasn't the first time I had come running to him after yet another tragic incident with Kai. It was depressing to admit it, even to myself, but it probably wouldn't be the last time either.

"Not quite" Gray's eyebrows shot up a few notches in utter, and rather insulting, bewilderment.

"Whoa! Steady on… So you're here to tell me, that you actually had a _normal _conversation with Kai that didn't result in you humiliating yourself? Such a feat almost deserves a trophy" Gray's words were one hundred percent drenched with shameless sarcasm, igniting my foul mood further.

"Yes and no…" I retorted hesitantly.

"Leave out the cryptic responses and cut to the chase Claire!" I sighed, my mood plummeting further still. Typical Gray mood swings, at first they had infuriated me to no end (causing us to butt heads a few more times than I like to admit) but I was used to them by now. Besides, I wasn't exactly in the most ecstatic of moods either, due to the ridiculous heat that I had inflicted upon us. I recounted today's early events, exaggerating the 'almost flirting' slightly in an attempt to wipe the smug look of Gray's face despite the fact that it indicated he was in a semi-good mood. For whatever vindictive reasons, Gray took particular delight in all my embarrassing incidents involving Kai, ensuring that after the initial stress had faded to pay me out to no end about it. "Kudos Claire, nothing quite spells love like a raspberry snow cone whilst simultaneously asking another girl out" On the surface he sounded sincere, almost sympathetic but I could hear the prominent lacing of mockery.

"Yeah, it's almost like you and Mary; Sitting in silence every day, to shy to even _look _at each other. Tell me Mr. Love Guru, do you even say hello to her?"

"Of course, and if she's extra lucky I'll say goodbye as well" I snorted in disbelief. Grays mood swings were like a bomb, one false move could set him off but other times he surprised you by taking such a comment in his stride. Well it ensured one thing; our relationship was never in the least bit boring. "But seriously Claire, it's different. For starters I don't have a freakish obsession with Mary" Another irritating tendency of Grays was his ability to switch from 'best friend' to 'older brother'. Although I will admit our relationship was as close as that of a sibling, I didn't exactly enjoy the inferiority of the latter.

"Whatever…" I muttered annoyed, stealing Gray's number one most used word. I didn't appreciate my love for Kai being called a 'freakish obsession' but my sour mood made me reluctant for the inevitable argument that would come if I retorted. Through the haze my eyes locked with a miniscule patch of shade, just outside the Church and desperate to get out of the heat I quickened my pace, gesturing wildly at Gray to follow suit. Gray however, being the complete jackass he is decided to bolt, unleashing speed I never thought him capable off, to claim the shade leaving me shade-less, sweltering and extremely, _extremely _pissed off. I dawdled towards Gray, all motivation to go fast lost, my expression utterly murderous. Eyes blazing I towered over his cocky, smirk ridden figure.

"I really hope that Kai decides to visit the Church right about now because that look on your face is absolutely priceless" Gray taunted, oblivious to the hundred and thousands of plots to annihilate him that were whizzing through my brain.

"Move. Now" I growled through gritted teeth, hoping that I could frighten him into submission but such an attempt was futile. So futile in fact that he didn't even grace me with a response, opting instead to burst out snickering still refusing to budge. Jeez, he really _is_ in an uncharacteristically good mood today. "Well than you leave me no choice, do you?" I asked sweetly, a wicked smile tainting my innocent façade. Gray merely shrugged, not falling for my apparently empty threat. With one last baffled look I came crashing down onto his lap, an act instigated by only the insane temperature that two seconds ago had been setting my skin ablaze.

"What the hell Claire!?" Gray shouted squirming, his voice laden with fury. I could feel his whole body stiffening under the contact, but his discomfort only made the whole situation so much more worthwhile.

"Sharing is caring" I trilled, feigning oblivion to Grays rising temper. Ignoring his protests I snuggled closer into his lap, delighting in the flush that was running a riot on his pigmentation.

"Well then, I _don't_ care" Gray spat, a slight tremor running through his body. In one swift motion he had shoved me violently off his lap, jerked his hat down over his eyes once more and stormed off. It didn't matter that his cap hid his face; I already knew that lethal expression. The way his aqua eyes ignited in absolute resentment and the way his jaw tensed with uttermost fury. In all honesty however I couldn't fathom _why _he had suddenly, out of the blue gotten so angry. If he was a girl I would have given him the benefit of the doubt and blamed it on PMS or something, but the fact still remained that he was very much a guy. As tempting as it was to simply throw my head back and accumulate as much of the divine shade as possible, I knew that no matter how refreshing it was to be out of the blistering heat my concern for Gray was greater. He had to have stormed off for a reason? Oh so gradually I got up, fighting my natural instinct to procrastinate and allowed myself to be sizzled by the sun as I embraced its beating rays.

Déjà vu hit me once again as I found myself aimlessly trekking through Mineral Town in a desperate hunt for Gray. He wasn't in my direct line of sight so I decided to head south towards the Inn; I began to jog, trying to get out of the sun as soon as possible. I didn't want to have to add sunburn to my hefty list of imperfections. I began to sprint, sweat drenching my forehead as I blocked out the unpleasant sand paper like sensation in my throat that had me wheezing. Nausea consumed me but I ploughed on none the less. I was totally overwhelmed with the desire to see Gray, to apologise. He hadn't been this infuriated with me in such a long time, and I wanted us to patch things up desperately, even if I didn't know what I had done wrong in the first place. I cherished our friendship, and with summer here I needed his support more than ever. The world began spinning, God damn it, Gray where the hell are you?! Black swirls began obscuring my vision, but through it all I could just make out the familiar building I identified as the Inn. I pushed on; I was so close, Gray's presence was almost tangible. Throat burning and skin ablaze the blackness drank me up and I felt myself begin to topple over uncontrollably. Little by little I began to fall, wincing as I anticipated the blow when I crashed into the path but instead my body met a pair of burly arms as the stranger caught me. I dove into there chest, inhaling deeply. I recognized his scent at once, which smelled of the ores and dirt from the mine laced with a hint of his tantalizing cologne.

"What sort of insanity possessed you Claire, to run a marathon in this heat?" Gray demanded his words filled with nothing but concern. I was slipping in and out of consciousness but Gray's anxiety hit me like a tidal wave triggering a ghost of a smile to light up my face. He wasn't angry anymore, he wasn't angry…

"I was trying to find you jackass" I mumbled before I let myself slip away from the last dregs of consciousness and into Gray's secure arms.

**Phew, there you go. There's both love triangles for you [[: Now the chapters will be longer (hopefully :S) **

**So, Kaire or Graire? Or is that the stupidest question ever? **

**Reviews make my day ******


End file.
